Beware of the Magic Mirror
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy. The team goes on a mission while finding the monster Lucy saw a beautiful mirror lying on the floor. When she picked it up, Something happened. Now what happened that got Natsu and Lucy close to each other in the end? Find out and Read!


"Natsuuuuuu~ Let's go on a mission! I need money for my rent~" Lucy whined to Natsu

" Aye! It's been one week natsu!" Happy added

"Yeah. All you do is go lazy around flame brain." Gray insulted

"So are we going to a mission natsu?" Erza asked

"Yosh! We're going on a Mission!" Natsu said all fired up

So he pick a mission and showed it to them. It's a mission about deafeating a monster but don't know what kind of monster it is but it's near the center of the forest so they agreed to do it. And so when they reached the designation they look around finding where the said monster is.

They read the mission again and so they noticed that it has a warning saying, *Beware: People who accepted this mission never returned alive or had killed each other.* And they sweat drop.

"Ahhh! What kind of monster is it?! A-A monster that makes people kill each other?!" Lucy said panicking while erza touch her by her shoulders and said, " Don't worry Lucy. Remember we're fairy tail. No matter what happens we'll never do something to hurt each other." She said while smiling to her.

And so they continue to search for it until Lucy saw a Pure White Beautiful Mirror lying on the floor. 'It's such a shame that a beautiful mirror is lying on the floor...' she thought and she picked it up and fix her hair. After a few seconds a very bright light shine that made her close her eyes and that caught the others attention so they hurried up and to go there.

When Lucy opened her eyes she realized she's in a very dark place although there are shattered glass pieces everywhere but saw a very big screen in front of her. Through the screen she saw herself lying at natsu while he is so worried at her, Gray, Happy and Erza is standing behind him mad.

"If only I'm with her!" Erza said hitting the tree beside her ' Erza! I'm stuck here in a very dark place! Please help me!' I said but she can't hear

"It's no One's fault." Lucy said standing from Natsu's. 'HEY! LET ME OUT HERE!'

"LUCY!" They all said in unison ' GUYS! THAT IS NOT ME!'

" I'm glad you're all right. All of us are worried sick." Gray said smiling ' Gray! Please notice!'

"Aye!" Happy said next ' Happy... Notice it.. That is not me!'

No matter how many times I shouted they can't hear it. No matter how many times I tried to break the screen it doesn't have any effect. I don't even have my keys. It's on that girl pretending to be me. I don't know what to do but watch and shout hoping they'll answer even though I know it's no use.

" What happened Lucy? And what's that light?" Erza asked seriously

"Oh that.. I forgot.." Lucy replied and laugh innocently

"Something is... not like Lucy.." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

'YES NATSU! THAT GIRL IS NOT ME I'M TELLING YOU!' I shouted

" What do you .. mean?" The Lucy with them asked

" I don't know.. Maybe because you're... not being weird?" Natsu answered but sounded like he's asking in the same time

" Hey flame brain you might get into a fight after saying that." Gray said while laughing it off

" Hihihih.. I'm sorry fornot being weird." Lucy said looking at them smiling

' Okay that is so not right normally she would've scolded and Lucy Kick natsu for saying that.." Gray and Happy thought

' AM I REALLY THAT WEIRD!'

" Okay. Now that Lucy is fine, Let's camp here since it's getting late." Erza suggested.

"Natsu, Gather some woods and make a fire while Gray, You look for a food. Happy help me find a good place we'll be spending the night. Since this is camping." Erza commanded while Lucy didn't care and just followed natsu smiling. 'Weird. Normally Lucy will complain asking why doesn't she have a part. ' She thought eyeing gray and happy having the same thought. While natsu didn't even realize what's wrong.

' Why... Why..' Lucy shouted

While Natsu and Lucy was left alone, Lucy hug Natsu which surprised him.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu asked nervously at the sudden body contact with the blond

" Well... Natsu.. Can we... Kiss?" She asked slowly bringing her lips close to his. Her eyes half lidded looking at him directly in the eyes.

' WHAAAAAAAT?! HEY D-DON'T YOU DARE K-k-k-iss NATSU!' I shouted blushing furiously

When they were about to kiss natsu covered her mouth with his hand while the other is grippinh her hand.

" Who are You? You're not Luce." He said glaring at her. ' Natsuu! You.. Notice!' I said with happiness with a sign of relieved in my face

" Hahhahah.. So you discovered! Yeah I'm not Lucy! BINGO! But how did you discovered?" She said smiling at him

" your scent is the same, The Lucy I know is a noisy one." He said with a grin on his face. ' Hey! I'm not that noisy okay?!'

" Ohh.. Well even though you discovered I am not Lucy, The Lucy you know.. IS DYING." She said with a smile on her face. ' Don't believe her! I'm not dying!' I shouted hoping he'll hear but he doesn't

"I.. AM.. GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said flames on his one hand. The hand that was gripping her hand so tight. Because of this, slowly Lucy's hand is beginning to get red

" Tsk Tsk Tsk, Are you sure this is the right decision? Burning the hand of your beloved friend Lucy?" That said Natsu's flames was gone but still gripping her hand tight.

' Don't Listen to her Natsu! '

" I may not be Lucy, But this body belongs to Lucy herself. You said it yourself right? We're the same scent. Well for now Her soul is somewhere. Let's say watching us but can't do anything. She's so Useless! What happens if a body doesn't have a soul? DEAD. And so I'm this kind as to take over her life isn't that great?! But remember the soul and the body is connected" She said while natsu let go of her hand shocked

" Ohh so You're not Lucy and is Using Lucy's Body Huh?!" Erza said furiously with ten swords behind her

"Ohh Erza or may I call.. Titania! What so you decided to kill your friend Lucy? How charming!" Lucy said laughing

" Don't say that with Lucy's face and body!" Natsu growled

" NO. Us Fairy tail will never do a thing to hurt our friends!" Erza answered with Gray and Happy behind her besides her sword

' You... Guys...' I said while crying. I hate myself for being so useless, that I can't do anything

" Well then if it's like that then be happy.. YOU ALL BE KILLED BY YOUR BELOVED LUCY." She said grinning then hold out a key, " Summon! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" And loke came out holding her one hand, " It's a great pleasure to serve you, my oh so dearing beautiful Lucy."

" Now listen here Kill Those people that you can see!" When loke he was surprised to see only Erza, Happy, Gray and Natsu around

" BUT.. There's no opponent.."

"Are you blind? I'm asking you to kill Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy!" She said bluntly

"But... They're your... Friends!" He answered raising his voice a little.

" Loke! Right now that is not Lucy although that's Lucy's body herself but her soul is somewhere !" Erza shouted

" I see.. Then I have no choice but to close my gate myself." When he was about to leave with light surrounding him suddenly that light disappeared that shock him even more. " Why? Why can't I leave?" He asked surprise

" You fool! Lucy is too easy on you guys not even using her true powers. But because I'm kind i'm using it. And so.. You can't go back to the spirit world unless I say." She said laughing and so she grab her whipped and hit Loki with it. " Go! Kill Them!" She said hitting him repeatedy

" You really are not Lucy! Caue Lucy.. WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER SPIRITS!" Loke shouted

" LOKE!" The others said in unison. ' Nooo! Please don't do that to Loke!' Lucy said while crying

The others can't do anything. " So this is what they said killing each other... I'm sorry.. Lucy.." Erza started to attack Lucy with her swords that made her have wounds. When she is about to stab Lucy she stopped as to seeing Lucy's face and that's Lucy's opportunity and get a sword to slash her but she dodge.

' NO! NO! NO!' I said repeatedly while an idea came into my mind, ' She said that the soul and the body... is connected..' I looked around and because there's alot of shattered glass I get one. I glance at the screen again to see erza is about to get stab and so before the Lucy infront of her stab her... I stab myself at my heart.

Meanwhile when erza is about to get stab Natsu and the others are about to stop her only to see her stop. Blood was visible on her chest and so she drop on the floor. Then a mirror appeared and cracked, then disppeared. Leaving A wounded and full of blood Lucy

"That Girl! How could she... She actually.. stab ... herself..." And so she started to cough blood. all of them get near her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted with a horrored face, scared she's dying in front of him. And so she look at him

" You guys... All.. of you are so lucky.. to have a friend like her... killing herself for all... your sake.." She smiled why saying that and fainted. She's losing a lot of blood. Natsu looked at erza and grab her by her armor, " Why?! You don't have to kill Lucy!" He shouted tears coming out of his eyes

" Natsu... It's not erza's fault." Gray hold him by his shoulders trying to hold his tears but wasn't able to.

" At that time erza lost her grip of her sword unale to kill Lucy so when Lucy is about to stab her, She stop and suddenly a blood appeared. It seems that Lucy's soul did something.. Like what the other Lucy said while ago..We're lucky to have her as a friend for her to kill herself for our sake." Gray said tears flooding his face, Happy unable to say anything but cry and erza just closed her eyes while crying.

" YOU GUYS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! LUCY IS STILL ALIVE CAUSE IF SHE IS, THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN SENT BACK TO THE SPIRIT WORLD! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO TREAT LUCY BEFORE SHE TRULY DIE!" Loke shouted gaining their attention that made them get back from their senses

" Gray froze lucy's wound. That way her blood will stop from bleeding."

" Roger" Gray frozed Lucy's wound

"Happy look for a nearby house for us to stay in."

"Aye sir!"

" Natsu, Carry Lucy and follow happy."

" Yeah!" Natsu carried her on his back and started to run after happy

" And Loke... Thank You. Without you maybe we wouldn't be able to pull ourselves back again." She smiled saying that

" Everything for Lucy's sake. I.. Don't want her to die.." Loke said clenching his fist

And so they reached a house and luckily a doctor was living there so he treated Lucy's wound. He explained that she almost hit her heart so she's lucky.

After 2 days Lucy slowly opened her eyes, the first one she see is natsu holding her hand. She tried to take her hand off his hand but it only tightened. She just giggle to herself. ' Wait.. I'm suppose to be dead right? Then.. why?' she thought to herself

Then natsu woke up and faced Lucy. " Oh Hi Lucy!" He greet her and gave her his signature smile

" Hi.. Natsu." She replied with a warm smile. After that natsu blink a few times and yelled, " AHHHHHH!" and fell on the floor then the door opened with a bang

" What happened Natsu?!" Erza, Happy and Gray asked ready to fight but when they saw Lucy they just stood there, eyes tearing up.

" Luuuuuushy!" The blue exceed hurried over her and burried his face on her chest hugging her. "I.. I thought You're never gonna wake up!" Happy said crying but happy

And so Erza walk forward to where Lucy is looking serious while Gray followed her behind. When she finally reached her she shouted at her.

" YOU IDIOT! Making us worry like that..." Erza said while she hug her. " I'm sorry Erza.."

" We were worried sick... We thought... Your gone.. And got lost... But now you've returned.. I'm glad." Gray managed to say not looking at her to hold his tears up.

Then Natsu managed to stand up. So Lucy look at him. " Natsu?"

Suddenly Natsu kissed her. She was so surprised that she blush as red as erza's hair. While Gray and Erza jaw dropped and happy saying'He liiiiiikes her' flying over them

When they part Both if them were blushing. And so natsu started to talk. "I was scared.. I wanted to say I Love You so many times and kiss you over and over again I was afraid you'll leave me before I coykd do that..." He said hugging her tight

'i-i-is that... A con..fession?!' She blushed real hard. Because she really like natsu since the first time they met. Now this happened.. She must be dreaming but she is not. Si in response she hugged natsu back

"I Love You Too you Idiot. I'm sorry.. for making you scared.."

" Then.." He break off the hug and make her look at his eyes. " Don't EVER do that again!.Always be on my side 24 hrs a Day! Always say I Love You! Don't ever leave me and Always love only me.." Lucy giggled. " So many conditions.." She replied

" Promise me!" Natsu said his hands trembling so in return she hold both of his hands and said, " Yeah.. I Promise, My Dragonslayer." After that I Kiss him and He Kiss back.

" Ehem.. You might have forgot that we're still here..." Gray said not looking at us but blushing

" Y- you may continue what you're doing after we have return.." Erza said Blushing as red as her hair

"I' to tell the guild!" And so both of us blush at everyone's statement

" They Liiiiiiike Each other!" Happy said looking at us. While Natsu hug me again and look at him and said. " No happy, We Love Each Other." And gave his signature grin.

' Well.. I'm glad i'm still alive and got the man of my dreams.' I thought as I kiss him happily.

So in the end the monster that was posted was a mirror. We talked to our client but doesn't believe us.. so we didn't get the money. So much for paying my rent! Atleast at the very End I got Natsu saying he loves me. But he's a little overprotective, cause when an unknown guy ask me for something like directions, he'll punch him and scare them off. Now all the guys in Magnolia doesn't go near me scared at natsu beating the crap out of them. He may be a troubkemaker, still.. I Love him.. My Dragonslayer.

- THE END -


End file.
